


The One Where Cas is Inexplicably Wearing a Rabbit Onesie

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What the hell are you wearing?" Dean stared at Cas, who was lying on his stomach on their bed in what looked like a bunny suit, complete with little fluffy tail settled just above his butt.</i>
</p>
<p>Prompt: Wearing kigurumis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Cas is Inexplicably Wearing a Rabbit Onesie

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this prompt.
> 
> Also I really hope I have correctly understood what a kigurumi is.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Dean stared at Cas, who was lying on his stomach on their bed in what looked like a bunny suit, complete with little fluffy tail settled just above his butt.

"I told you I was cold at night." Cas rolled over onto his side to look at Dean.

"I... kinda assumed that was a hint that you wanted to, uh, start going to bed earlier." Dean scratched the back of his neck. He wasn't entirely comfortable about the way he was reacting to Cas in what he was starting to realise was a giant onesie.

"I don't feel that you've been neglecting me sexually, if that's what you mean."

"Well, that's good." Dean wet his lips. This was quickly starting to become A Talk, which was not something Dean wanted to have. 

"I wouldn't object to some attention right now, though, if you're in the mood."

"Uh." Dean looked Cas up and down. "I'm not sure how I feel about this... thing." He waved at Cas' suit.

"Well, I'm not wearing anything underneath it." Cas shrugged. "You could take it off." He flopped onto his back and spread out, taking up the entire mattress. 

Dean shifted his weight from side to side and looked Cas over again. "I guess that's a fair compromise."


End file.
